


You can't escape

by TriggerHappyB



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Implied Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Yakuza, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: Naruto escapes from Madara only to realize something much worse.





	

Just a little drabble I can up with after Rp-ing with Earth07 over on y!gal. Enjoy it tho.

The yakuza crime boss sat behind the desk glaring holes at his idiot subordinate. How can they be so ignorant and lose one boy. On an island no doubt!

"What do you mean you lost him?" The raven growled linking his fingers together. Blood red eyes narrowed into slits. The other male on the receiving end of the glare shivered in fear and put his knee to the floor.

"I deeply apologize for this Madara-sama. But the Namikaze boy somehow disappeared. We have no clue where he is."

"Hn, find him and bring him to me. That boy is in the middle of nowhere it won't be too hard to find him." The Uchiha stated emotionlessly. He got up out of the chair and turned his back to the kneeling man. "I want him alive, Pein." He said looking out the window over the vastness of the ocean. This was what the boy wanted and he was going to give it to him.

"Yes Madara-sama." With that Pein practically disappeared into the night.

"Namikaze Naruto…" Madara smirked to the glittering moonlight water.

Naruto laid huddled in a small ball near the jagged rocks poking out from the ocean. It was the only place he could think of, where the guards wouldn't think to look. Shivers ran up and down the blonde's frame. He had finally gotten free of Madara's clutches but no he had nowhere to go. He was weak from the lack of water and food as well as sleep. Naruto had no idea what he was going to do now or even how the hell he was going to get off this god forsaken island.

"Look over by those rocks. Make sure the boats are all secure. Don't let him get off this island." A voice called in the distance. Naruto was bold enough to poke his head up over one of the rock. Not too far away there were flashlights moving in different directions and the visage of shadowed bodies. They all looked to be splitting apart. Naruto ducked his head back down. Blue eyes roving for a way to get far from his captors. Oh, if he ever got out of this he was going to kill his brother for getting him into this shit. Naruto stayed as low as he could to the sand and crawled to a new patch. He hadn't gotten far when he felt something hard hit him right in the back of the neck.

Several minutes later Naruto woke up bound to a chair in the middle of a dark room. His vision kept going from fuzzy to clear back to fuzzy. Naruto looked toward the shape of the elder man that he had gone under cover to bring down.

"Told you Naru-chan, you'll never get away from me now." Madara chuckled, his red eyes shining with mirth.

~Fin~

Feels like it's been forever since i actually posted something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old old drabble that was sitting on my ff account. I think I was gonna turn this into something more but I'm not sure.


End file.
